Imposible resistirse
by Wosda
Summary: Sasuke no se sentía incomodo cuando notaba que aquella mirada jade le buscaba, al contrario, disfrutaba de ver como el rostro pálido de la chica se tornaba rojo y comenzaba a actuar con nerviosismo, aquél gesto en ella era…¿Adorable? [SasuSaku]


**¡Primero la ficha!**

**Titulo:** Imposible de resistir

**Autora:** Wosda

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Numero de palabras:** 1572

**Genero:** Romance, comedia.

**Personajes:** [Sasuke Uhiha, Sakura Haruno]

**Advertencias:** OOC y una que otra palabra "fuerte"

**Resumen:** Sasuke no se sentía incomodo cuando notaba que aquella mirada jade le buscaba, _al contrario_, disfrutaba de ver como el rostro pálido de la chica se tornaba rojo y comenzaba a actuar con nerviosismo, aquél gesto en ella era_…¿Adorable?_

**Publicaciones: **Aquí y en MSS

Primero que nada debo aclarar que SÍ estoy escribiendo la continuación de **Private Classes** y **Un vampiro en mi cama**. El dilema existencial para mí –y la razón por la que tardo tanto en subirla- es que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo es difícil adaptarme a la trama, tuve que regresarme y leer varios capítulos para poder poner todo como ha ido evolucionando en el fanfic y también adaptarme a mi propio modo de escritura, es bastante complicado. Pido paciencia.

Este one-shot lo acabo de escribir y es para un concurso del foro Mundo SasuSaku, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, de ser así habría al menos 100 capítulos más del manga donde habría mucho SS.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.:Imposible resistirse:.<span>**

_¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que pasó?_

Allí estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke, indagando en su memoria luego de aquél _ajetreado_ día. _¡Y vaya que había sido ajetreado!...y humillante._

Todo era culpa del _idiota_ de Naruto_, sí_, él siempre hacía que las cosas fuesen como eran, _un desastre_. Aquél rubio de sonrisa zorruna siempre ocasionaba problemas y el día de hoy el problema se lo había ocasionado a él.

¿Cómo?

Pues…

Recordó haber estado concentrado en lo suyo _–la venganza, por supuesto-_ mientras que el ruido a su alrededor se intensificada_..."Bola de idiotas"_ pensó.

Y hablando de idiotas...allí estaba él, con su rostro tostado cerca del suyo mientras le dedicaba una mirada que buscaba ser penetrante pero resultaba ser estúpida a ojos del Uchiha. El rubio cabeza hueca le estaba midiendo, le evaluaba visualmente y aquello le molestaba.

Luego todo fue muy confuso, hubo algunas palabras, algunas chispas estáticas cuando Sasuke decidió dedicarle una mirada similar al Uzumaki solo para dejarle claro que pensaba que era un idiota…luego de aquello lo único que pudo ver frente a si mismo eran aquellos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa y eso no era lo preocupante, claro que no, lo preocupante era el tacto de los labios del rubio contra los suyos.

Recordar aquello hizo que al Uchiha se le viniera el vómito hasta la garganta, lo reprimió estoicamente y se lavó los dientes por onceava vez.

Luego de terminada su sesión de limpieza _anti-saliva-de-Naruto_ se encaminó a su habitación; se sentó al borde de su cama y su atención se perdió en las hendiduras de la vieja madera, las siguió con su mirada y terminó dando con la cómoda donde reposaba aquella fotografía que se habían hecho juntos.

_El equipo 7_

Comenzó a recordar primeros días en la academia. Él estaba honrando el apellido de su clan, debía sobresalir, superar a su hermano mayor, Itachi y así hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre.

Ese era _–en síntesis-_ su plan inicial…pero había un gran obstáculo, uno repleto de hormonas femeninas…sus compañeras.

Aquella banda de crías inmaduras que le perseguía a todas partes, gritaban su nombre e incluso intentaban tocarle… ¡A él, un Uchiha!

Resopló mientras degustaba su desayuno _– ocultándose entre los árboles-_ que había sido preparado por las delicadas manos de su madre, él amaba mucho a su madre.

Escuchó el ruido de las ramas romperse y levantó la vista para encontrar al causante _– temiendo que fuese alguien de __ese__ grupo de chicas-_ pero resultó ser aquella chica de cabellera rosada _–bastante excéntrica desde su punto de vista-_ que nunca le miraba.

Siendo enteramente sincero…Sasuke comenzaba a dudar de la existencia de ojos en aquél ser, su frente siempre estaba cubierta por su flequillo que descendía casi hasta la punta de su delicada nariz y entre sus compañeros existía el rumor de que había un tercer ojo debajo de él…o incluso la existencia de un solo ojo justo en medio de su frente.

Por supuesto Sasuke pensaba que aquellos rumores eran estúpidos, pero _"todo es posible", _o eso dijo su hermano mayor una vez, no sobre el tema de la chica de cabello rosado…pero aplicaba también en este caso, ¿No?

La chica lloraba lamentablemente, las lágrimas descendían por su mentón y mojaban su ropa, aquello perturbaba al pequeño Uchiha.

El sabía que la chica era acosada por sus compañeros, probablemente lloraba por culpa de ellos y eso le hizo sentir mal.

Lo dudó un instante, quizás dos, pero finalmente se levantó y se acercó a la chica quien recién ahora notaba la presencia del Uchiha ya que su espalda se tensó contra el tronco del árbol, o eso fue lo que Sasuke notó. La mano pálida de Sasuke se extendió frente al rostro de la chica y ella solo lo miró, temerosa, encontrándose con un onigiri perfectamente hecho entre los pequeños dedos del chico.

—_Puedes comerlo —_dijo la voz infantil del azabache. En aquél instante Sasuke podría jurar haber visto algo verde centellear entre las finas y rosadas hebras de cabello.

Luego de mucho pensárselo _–y notar la exasperación del chico aumentar-_ ella tomó tímidamente el onigiri y se lo llevó a la boca. Ella no dijo nada y él tampoco, sin embargo en el aire flotaba un _"gracias"_ implícito.

Desde hace tiempo Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que las chicas eran tontas, todas _excepto_ la chica peli-rosa, ella era _diferente_ y eso lo notó luego de encontrarse a si mismo buscándola de vez en cuando entre la multitud de niños de la academia.

Ella había comenzado a juntarse con una chica rubia _-cuyo nombre Sasuke no recordaba-_ y se sorprendió el día en el que no solo la vio con la chica rubia sino que también la vio distinta, cambiada, _radiante_. El cabello rosado ya no le cubría la frente, ahora lo acomodaba con una cinta roja que le iba bastante bien y dicho cambio era aún más importante porque ahora Sasuke podía ver que debajo de aquel cabello siempre habían estado dos hermosas orbes verde jade que le recordaban a un gran prado verde y con aroma a tierra húmeda.

A diferencia de las demás…Sasuke no se sentía incomodo cuando notaba que aquella mirada jade le buscaba, _al contrario_, disfrutaba de ver como el rostro pálido de la chica se tornaba rojo y comenzaba a actuar con nerviosismo, aquél gesto en ella era_…¿Adorable?_

No, él era un Uchiha y ellos no usaban ese tipo de palabras… _¿Verdad?_

La cabeza del pequeño Sasuke era ahora un desastre.

Una tarde _–mientras todos estaban en receso-_ Sasuke se dirigió el lugar de siempre y se sorprendió al verla a ella allí. Por supuesto él no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer.

Era extraño, ella ahora no solía estar sola, pero allí estaba, escrutando al Uchiha con su mirada verde y con un color rosa revoloteándole en las mejillas.

—_Ino está molesta conmigo —_dijo ella. Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ¡La chica estaba hablando!

Ahora todo encajaba, claro, la rubia tonta había dejado sola a la chica de cabello rosado, _Sakura_…así se llamaba. Aquél nombre le sentaba bien.

—_Ella es mi única amiga…y ella me cuida…si ella no está todos comienzan a molestarme porque mi frente es enorme y horrible —_ahora la chica sollozaba.

Sasuke sintió que alguien acababa de blasfemar algo demasiado grande, ¡Aquello era una total mentira!

Se encontró a si mismo dejando su preciado desayuno a un lado y sentándose a un lado de la chica. Las cejas del azabache se juntaron peligrosamente en su pálida frente y ahora le dedicaba una mirada seria a la chica, una mirada muy seria.

— _¡Cállate!, eso es una gran mentira, ¡Tu frente es muy bonita! —_dijo él, casi gritando. _— ¡A mí me gusta! —_finiquitó. Todo lo había dicho muy rápido pero había quedado claro que la chica lo había entendido todo.

Y ahora Sasuke desviaba la mirada a otro lugar, se sentía apenado y estaba seguro de que el color amenazaba con subírsele a las mejillas _–si es que no estaba ya allí- _y aquello era imperdonable, él era un Uchiha y esas cosas no eran dignas de un verdadero y honrado Uchiha…o bueno, eso decía su padre, y su padre _nunca mentía._

Aquello hizo que su compostura volviese a su lugar y que la curiosidad le invadiera los sentidos. Hasta aquél momento no había escuchado la dulce voz de la chica, aquello era simplemente inquietante. El chico no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y se volteó a verla.

Allí estaba ella, sus orbes verdes le miraban fijamente y con una expresión sorprendida mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto de un intenso y feroz sonrojo carmesí que le hacía una dura competencia al rosado de su cabello.

Ella _–a los ojos de Sasuke-_ lucía como un _tomate_, un jugoso y tierno _tomate_…y para él era _imposible_ resistirse a ellos.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y se encontró a si mismo profanando la suave mejilla de la chica que ahora se había puesto aún más tensa.

Sasuke se levantó de golpe, anonadado.

Dentro de su pecho pasaba algo extraño, muy, muy extraño. Su corazón palpitaba de forma desenfrenada y podía sentir como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta, sumado al hormigueo que experimentaba en sus labios. Hizo una mueca irreconocible y miró de nuevo a la chica cuya expresión no había cambiado demasiado a excepción de que el rojo de su rostro parecía ahora incluso más intenso.

De nuevo allí estaba ese deseo de repetir aquél acto impropio.

—_T-tú… ¡Eres una molestia! —_gritó el Uchiha y acto seguido salió corriendo.

Recordar aquello revivió muchas sensaciones en el Uchiha quien ahora cubría sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

Varios años había pasado desde _aquello _pero podía sentir aquél hormigueo y aquella sensación extraña en su pecho.

Él no se había equivocado, las chicas eran _tontas_…pero ella era distinta, era una _molestia_…y ciertamente le molestaba, justo ahí, _en su pecho_.

Volvió de nuevo al baño y cepilló de nuevo sus dientes, _por si las dudas._

Al terminar no quiso ver su rostro en el espejo…seguramente su reflejo sería lamentable. Estando frente a sus compañeros era fácil simular no tener emociones, creía poder engañarles…pero estando allí, solo…_no podía engañarse a sí mismo_.

Aquél beso con Naruto no contaba, después de todo el no había querido besarlo ni querría jamás hacerlo, había sido un accidente.

Pero con Sakura…_con ella era distinto._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su hermoso review :3<strong>


End file.
